The Lost Files: Rebel Allies
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Rebel Allies is the fourth bind-up book of The Lost Files books that combines The Lost Files books 10-12 into one. There have been three other Lost Files bind-up books, The Legacies, Secret Histories, and Hidden Enemy, before this one, and another, Zero Hour, after. List of The Lost Files books in Rebel Allies * The Lost Files: The Fugitive * The Lost Files: The Navigator * The Lost Files: The Guard Official Description I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Rebel Allies is a collection of three thrilling stories by Pittacus Lore. Originally published as the e-novellas The Fugitive, The Navigator, and The Guard, now, for the first time ever, they are together in one print volume. The Fugitive follows Mark James as he tries to track down Sarah Hart, evade the Mogadorians and the FBI, and discover the identity of the mysterious blogger he knows only as GUARD. The Navigator reveals the truth about the crew of the two Loric spaceships who escaped to Earth and shows what happened to the pilots after they arrived and parted ways with the Garde. The Guard tells the story of the hacker who has been aiding the Lorien survivors from the shadows for years. She's determined to defeat the Mogs—and she just found her secret weapon. You know the truth about the Mogadorians' invasion of Earth and the Garde who will do anything to defeat them—yet there is still so much to learn. The stories in Rebel Allies will help you get the answers you seek, but they will not help you stop the coming war. Only the Garde can save our planet. But they are not alone. . . . Also: YOU know the invasion has begun. YOU know we are all that stands in their way. YOU think we are alone. YOU will see we have hidden allies. THEY think they have won. THEY are wrong. THEY do not have our power. THEY do not know the truth. WE have a secret weapon. The Fugitive=Mark drives toward Dulce, gathering supplies from GUARD, and finds out that Sarah escaped. He posts information about Mogadorians on They Walk Among Us and is trapped. He escapes and goes with Sarah to a base with GUARD. |-|The Navigator=Lexa escapes to Earth with Ella, Crayton, and Zophie during the invasion. Crayton and Ella leave. The Mogadorians show Lexa the death of the other pilot and trap and kill Zophie. |-|The Guard=Lexa tries to help the Garde however she can and starts a blog where she contacts Mark James. She eventually helps him and Sarah get to a safe house and they make a video about the Mogadorians during the invasion. Major Characters ''The Fugitive'' * Mark James * GUARD * Sarah Hart ''The Navigator'' * Lexa * Zophie * Janus * Crayton * Ella ''The Guard'' * Lexa * Special Agent Purdy * Mark James * Sarah Hart Category:The Lost Files Category:The Lost Files: Rebel Allies Category:Books Category:The Lost Files Bind-Ups